The Return of the Diddly-Bops
by ObessiveTVGeek92
Summary: Future Jori with kids. An old photo turns up and Tori and Jade get the gang back together for a special performance


The Return of the Diddly-Bops

Eight year old Lexie Vega-West and her four year old brother Jake were rifling through some of their parents things. They had come across several boxes of photographs taken throughout Tori and Jade's time during high school. The pictures were currently scattered across the floor of Jade's den, when the siblings heard footsteps approaching the room.

"Quick Jake!" Lexie whispered to her little brother, "We better put these away before Mommy gets mad at us."

Jake nodded his head and the two began to scramble the photographs together and put them back into the boxes. They weren't quick enough however, and suddenly the door to the den burst open and there stood Jade and Tori looking down at their kids.

"What are you two up to?" Tori questioned her kids lightly.

"Nothing Mama." Lexie replied quickly, trying to hide the few remaining pictures behind her back.

"Is that so?" Jade questioned the spitting image of herself. "What is that behind you back?"

"Pictures!" exclaimed Jake, who had not got the whole idea of lying to his mothers about what they were up to.

"Pictures? What pictures?" Jade questioned her son softly, coming down to his level as well as looking at the photographs still scattered about the floor. She picked one up and examined it before letting out a slight chuckle as remembered the occasion captured.

"Hey! What are you chuckling about?" Tori asked her wife as she bent down to look at the photo in Jade's hand, before letting out a soft laugh of her own.

"I remember that day well." Tori commented, "And all the struggles you had getting into your costume."

Jade growled at that comment and looked up her wife with a scowl on her face. Lexie watched the exchange between her mothers, before curiosity got the better of her and she snatch the photo out of her mommy's hand. Jake quickly sat beside his sister and the pair quietly looked at the photo before both returning their gaze to their parents.

"What's so funny?" Lexie asked. She couldn't understand what was so funny about the picture. She looked at it again closely, looking at the six people in the photo. Jake copied his sister, before pointing at the ice-cream in the photo and said "Mama!"

Lexie study the photo more and soon spotted her Mommy dressed as a hamburger.

"Mommy why are you a hamburger? And why does Mama have a cherry on her head?" she questioned Jade. Jade and Tori exchanged a glance, before both burst out laughing. Gradually the pair stopped and turned to face their kids again.

Jade spoke first. "Why don't you two tidy these pictures back into the box and then Mama and I will tell you the story of the Diddly-Bops?"

Jake and Lexie nodded in agreement and quickly set about the task of carefully putting the photos away. Jade and Tori composed themselves and then made their way over to the couch in the corner of Jade's den, where they sat down and wait for their kids to finish. The siblings finished promptly and then made their way over to their parents. Jake scrambled up and sat on Jade's knee, whilst Lexie curled into Tori's side. After the kids were settled, Jade nodded to Tori to begin the story.

"As you guys know, Mommy and I met in high school. Our high school though was not a normal one and we had some crazy teachers. Our favourite and craziest teacher was our acting teacher Sikowitz. Well one day after class, Sikowitz asked me, Mommy, Auntie Cat, Uncle Andre, Uncle Robbie and Uncle Beck to stay because he had a favour to ask us. He told us about his friend's son's birthday coming up and how the kiddies group that had been hired to sing couldn't make it anymore. His friend had then asked him if a group of his students would be able to perform at the party instead. And that's why Sikowitz was asking us. Of course we all grumbled, your Mommy the most, but when he said that we would be paid..."

"We all agreed. Although I still complained a lot and cut up some of your Grandma Vega's flowers with my scissors." Jade interjected, earning a glare from Tori.

"Anyway," Tori continued, "That night we had to write a kids song for the party and your Uncle Robbie kept being silly and coming up with songs about broken glass."

Jade chuckled at the memory because had actually liked one of Robbie's glass song, whilst Tori groaned at the memory because she had thought that there was something wrong with Robbie.

"Luckily though, you Uncle Andre, being the great songwriter that he is, came up with a really cute song about food which everybody really liked. To perform however, we all had to wear really silly costumes that looked like food to go with the song." Tori continued, taking the photograph from Jade's hand to show the kids again.

"See that's me as the ice cream and your Mommy was the hamburger." Tori pointed to her and Jade in the picture, before moving on to the others. "Your Auntie Cat was the broccoli; Uncle Andre was spaghetti, Uncle Beck a hot dog and Uncle Robbie a slice of pizza."

Now that Lexie and Jake understood, they both burst out laughing at their parents and aunt and uncles because they did look really silly dressed up in food costumes.

"That's really silly Mama." Lexie managed to say when her laughter had subsided.

"It was Lexie, it was." Tori agreed, "But we did it to help out our favourite teacher, even though none of us really wanted to do it. Well maybe you Auntie Cat..."

Jade chuckled at that comment because it was true. "Anyway guys, I think it's time for bed!" Jade declared, "Upstairs and put your pjs on and we'll be up to tuck you in shortly."

With that both kids got up and ran up the stairs to get ready for bed. Jade to the opportunity to pull Tori in close and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I still can't believe we agreed to that." Jade mused out loud, "And why do we even have a picture? I thought none of wanted to remember that performance."

"Well you've got Cat to blame for the picture. She was the only one of us who actually enjoyed the experience." Tori replied snuggling closer into Jade's side. "I have to say I'll never forget the look on Sikowitz's face when Cat came to tell me that you couldn't get your boobs in the hamburger."

Both Jade and Tori chuckled at that thought. "Well excuse me for being so big chested!" Jade pouted, before turning Tori to face her, "Not that you minded helping me get my boobs in the hamburger."

Tori blushed at that memory and lent up to place a gentle kiss on her wife's lips. "That's true I didn't mind that at all." She agreed.

A couple of months later, Jake's birthday came around and Jade and Tori had a surprise for him and his friends at his party. After reminiscing about the Diddly-Bops, Tori had decided that the gang would perform Favourite Foods one more time. It had taken a lot to persuade Jade to agree, but she finally gave into Tori's pout and puppy dog eyes, and together they had called the rest of the gang about the idea.

So here they were, getting ready to perform once more as the Diddly-Bops, when Tori heard a frustrated scream from her bedroom. She was already dressed and had left Cat and Jade to get ready. Suddenly Cat came bounding out and towards Tori, who had been prepping her dad to introduce them.

"Tori! Tori! Cat screamed, "It's happened again! Jade can't get her boobs in the hamburger."

Tori let out a low chuckle, whilst her dad gave her a strange look, mouthing 'in the hamburger?'

"Don't worry Dad. We'll be ready in ten minutes." With that Tori and Cat turned and headed off to help Jade.

When Tori saw her wife she couldn't help but laugh. "Again Jade! Seriously I thought this would have been a lot easier second time round."

"Vega, get over here and help me! I'm doing this for you and your kid!" Jade growled, fixing her scowl on her wife.

"Oh he's my kid? I thought he was ours?" mocked Tori, whilst helping to squish Jade's boobs in the hamburger. She managed to get them in with little fuss and everybody was ready to perform.

David Vega stepped up on the small stage in his daughter's backyard gaining the attention of everyone present.

"Well kids we have a very special treat for you this afternoon. After making their debut 15 years ago during high school, the Diddly-Bops are back for a special one-off performance of their hit song Favourite Foods." He announced before stepping off stage to enjoy the performance, for this was the first that he, as well as Tori's mom and Jade's parents, were getting to see the Diddly-Bops. Tori, Jade and the gang stepped up on stage and performed their most hated song with big smiles on their faces, because it was not about them, but about sharing a part of their lives with their kids and family. When the song came to the end, the kids at the party cheered and clapped for the birthday boy's moms and their friends.

"Happy Birthday Jake!" Tori shouted to her youngest.

"Hope you enjoyed the performance because that's the first and last time you'll get to see the Diddly-Bops!" Jade said, although she did have a massive smile on her face because she could see that her little boy was enjoying his party.

Later that night, when the kids were tucked up in bed and the house was tidy, Jade and Tori were snuggled up on the couch, watching a movie.

"I really enjoyed today, even if it meant being in that hamburger outfit again." Jade commented, running her finger through Tori's hair.

"Yeah me too. I'm glad we performed that song again and it was nice to perform with the old gang again." Tori agreed, turning to face Jade. She planted her lips on her wife's, giving Jade a deeply passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" Jade asked when they pulled away. Tori shrugged and answered

"It was to say thank you for today. I know you hated that song and that costume, I'm surprised you didn't cut it to shreds with your scissors after wearing it during high school, and that I forced you into performing."

Jade smiled sweetly at her goofball wife before placing another kiss to Tori's lips.

"You're welcome babe. Plus the kids seemed to enjoy it."

"Yeah they did. I love you Jade."

"I love you too Tori."

With that the pair settled down and returned their attention to the movie, both thinking how grateful they were for their friends and family and even the Diddly-Bops.


End file.
